Time Passes(working title)
by NKissAngel
Summary: Just an starter project not sure where its going to go, but it should be fun! :) lol
1. Chapter 1

Time Passes (working title)

I don't own anything you recognize...Inspired by the Queen JKR! Long Live the Queen

Water trickled down the walls, splashing to the stone floor with a hollow ting. The wind whipped through the cracks in the boards and whistled through the nearly empty house. The entire house seemed to groan beneath the storm, it seemed as if it would collapse at any moment. The storm brewed heavier and heavier outside as if to reflect the minds of the three men who met there. They seemed to be waiting for someone. The shortest of the men stood near the mostly boarded up window, staring through the largest crack. He alternately ran his hands through his already messy black hair and anxiously rubbed his hands together, shooting nervous glances at the men behind him. The tall man with long black curls continued to pace, pulling his thick woolen jacket around him closer and tugging on his scarf nervously, he radiated wealth and power even now in the shack of a house. The final man sat on the final stair of the staircase leading out of view. His long legs sprawled everywhere, his thinning brown hair covered with a poorly knit skullcap and his thin patched brown jacket hanging unzipped as if he wasn't cold at all.

There was a sudden thunk and all three men seemed to jump and they all turned toward the trap door that was slowly opening. As three more men entered the room, the three men who had been waiting all seemed to let out a breath that none of them realized that they were holding. The first to talk was a tall man with twinkling blue eyes hidden behind half moon glasses, his long snowy beard tucked into his belt. "What do you want to do, James?" he said getting straight to the point as the red haired man behind him quickly moved to start a small fire in the stone fireplace in the corner of the room.

"I don't know, I'm lost by the whole situation." the messy haired James said softly.

"I know how you feel," said the final dark haired man as he collapsed on the stairs next to the other man, his head in his hands.

"I think both of your families should go into hiding," the bearded man said quickly before adding "you'll need secret keepers."

"Sirius," James said softly looking at the curly haired man.

"Of course, James" Sirius said quietly looking at his best friend,

"Frank," Albus asked as he tugged his beard out of his belt looking toward the dark haired man on the stairs.

"Remus," Frank said softly looking at his companion sitting next to him.

"Yes" Remus said quickly as he made to stand.

"You both should go into hiding as well," the redhead said as he stood and warmed his hands by the fire.

"Arthur is right," Albus said softly as he surveyed the five young men now standing in front of him. They were all so young, four of them fathers to young children, one a werewolf. They had already seen so much darkness in the world, and the oldest wasn't even 30 yet. Their children had already seen so much darkness as well, if it stopped now the younger children wouldn't remember it at least not well. Arthur's oldest son was already nearly 11 and heading for Hogwarts that fall, poor Billy would probably never forget the horror he had already witnessed. It wasn't fair to those kids.

It was soon arranged. Frank and Alice Longbottom were snuggled into their new tiny cottage in Tinworth with their 6 month old son, Neville sleeping peacefully. James and Lily Potter and their 6 month old son, Harry were in a new house in Godric's Hollow. Remus Lupin was in the quiet town of Tutshill. Sirius and Scarlette Black and their two children, 3 year old Aliczander and 1 ½ year old Lux were in Puddlemere. Arthur and Molly Weasley and their six children (10 year old Bill, 7 ½ year old Charlie, 5 year old Percy, 3 year old twins Fred and George, and 1 year old Ron) were tucked quietly away in Ottery St. Catchpole.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius watched as Scarlette seemed to float around the kitchen, her red hair flying everywhere as she rushed around, they had been together for 6 years now and she still mesmerized him. "Sirius, what are you staring for?" her voice floated toward him, her ice blue eyes sparkling.

"Because you're beautiful," he said softly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Siri, I'm trying to make breakfast," she said as she pecked his cheek and tried to wriggle out of his arms.

"Just take a little break," he said teasingly.

"Fine, you make breakfast," she grinned as she slipped out of his arms and started up the stairs.

He sighed and set to making pancakes, chocolate and sprinkles for Zander, chocolate chip with strawberries for Lux, double chocolate for his wife, and peaches for his own.

He was setting the pancakes in their spots as the three came downstairs, Scarlette's hair was now in a thick braid as she carried her mahogany hair daughter with pigtails down the stairs, Zander skipped along his dark curls messy as ever.

"Sirius!" James head popped into the fireplace moments after they sat down, his voice urgent.

"James," Sirius said eagerly as he pushed away from the table and knelt next to the fireplace.

"He's coming for us, it won't be long now! I just know it! The Death Eaters got to the Longbottoms last night," James said looking up at Sirius.

Sirius could see the fear in his best friend's eyes, and didn't know what to say to reassure him.

"How did they find out where Frank and Alice were?" he hissed.

"I don't know, I haven't been able to reach Moony all day, last night was a full moon!" James breathed frustratedly.

"Maybe Dumbledore knows where he is!" Sirius said as he quickly snatched a piece of parchment and a quill off the end of the counter and quickly scrawled a letter to Dumbledore.

Albus,

Have you heard from Remus lately? Did you hear about the Longbottoms? James and I are worried about what is happening, and what is to happen to little Neville?

Sirius O. Black

He quickly handed the letter to Jynx the family owl and told him to take it to Dumbledore.

"We'll go stay with Lily and James, you go find Remus!" Scarlette said quickly and quietly as she quickly scooped up Lux and grabbed Zander's hand.

"Be careful!" Sirius said quickly kissing his wife as James' head disappeared and then gently pushed his wife into the fire place as she grabbed the Floo Powder and said loudly "Potter Cottage!" blowing her husband a kiss as she disappeared from view.

Sirius grabbed his coat and ran out the door, leaving behind breakfast's mess, only caring about his other best friend.

"Scarlette" Lily breathed as she grasped her best friend in a tight hug, "poor little Neville!" She gasped as the sobs took over.

"Shh, Lil! James will you take Lux, and Zander in the other room," Scarlette said softly as she handed Lux over to him.

"Of course," he said heading into the other room, Zander following him quietly.

"So what happened?" Scarlette said turning to Lily as they both collapsed into the chairs at the table closest to the fireplace.

"Apparently a bunch of Death Eaters showed up last nig **HICCUP** night at the Longbottoms, and tortured Frank and Alice for information until they couldn't take it anymore. Scar, they tortured them until they couldn't function anymore! They're in St. **HICCUP **Mungo's, nobody knows if they'll make it or not!" Lily sniffed.

"And where is Neville?" Scarlette said quietly wiping away her own tears, afraid of the answer.

"He's with Augusta, the Healers erased his memory...he watched it all happen!" Lily said softly as she bit her lip in anger.

"Who could do that to a little baby?! He's younger than Lux! He's Harry's age?!" Scarlette growled as she stood knocking her chair over as she balled her fists.

Just then an owl tapped on the window, Lily rushed to it, "for you, Scar!" she said softly as she handed the note to Scarlette.

Scar, Prongs, and Lil,

Found him! He's safe, sore and looks horrid but safe. I'll be back later, Dumbledore wants to see me at his office first. I love you,Sirius

"I'm so glad they're okay! I need to go tell James" She said heading into the other room.

The day passed quickly and Scarlette was starting to get worried, both kids were fast asleep in Harry's room, it was starting to get dark, and still Sirius wasn't back. Lily had just went upstairs to check on the kids and change Harry's diaper, when Scarlette and James heard the gate creak open. "Finally!" Scarlette said exasperatedly as she jumped to her feet, James let out a breathe of relief and headed toward the door, as he opened the door and saw the hooded figure coming toward him, he screamed "SCAR, LILY! TAKE THE KIDS RUN!" as he dashed toward his wand, with a green flash he lay on the floor...still. "Lily, go!" Scarlette screamed when she saw James as she shot spells over her shoulder tripping up the stairs as she went. Lily grabbed the kids as she saw the figure head toward her, kicking Scarlette the rest of the way down the stairs as he came toward his wand in his hand, staring at her with cold red almost lifeless eyes. She dropped Lux in the crib next to Harry and turned to face the man, "Please, take me instead, they're so little! I'm worth more! Don't please! Spare them!" Lily begged as she dropped to her knees in front of the kids. Zander hiding under crib shut his eyes and clenched his jaw, sticking his fingers in his ears so he couldn't hear the screams. "Please," Lily said softly looking up at the figure, tears streaming down her face,

"Move! And I will spare you!" he hissed.

"Never!" she said defiantly, as she stood stretching her arms trying to shield the children as much as possible.

"So be it, Mudblood!" he scowled his eyes flashing, there was a green flash and she dropped lifelessly in front of Zander.

Harry and Lux screamed as the figure approached them, there was another flash of green and the figure disappeared with a bang.

"Auntie, he's gone!" Zander tugged at Lily's lifeless body, Harry stared at his mother's body confused while Lux continued to scream. Zander sobbed and continued to say Auntie.

Sirius knew something was wrong as soon as his feet hit the ground in front of the cottage, the air reeked of smoldering wood and explosives. He sprinted toward the cottage, the door was still open. His eyes burned when he saw James' body laying on the floor, "Prongs," he whispered as he passed anxiously looking for any sign of life, tears tracking down his face. Not finding any he moved toward the stairs, tears fell faster as he saw his wife's bruised and bloodied body at the bottom of the stairs, he rushed up the stairs and then he heard the screaming, it was faint now as if the screamer had been screaming for hours. He pushed open Harry's nursery door, nervously. "Daddy!" Zander thumped against his legs. "Zander! Lux, Harry! You're all okay!" Sirius yelled grabbing them all. Lux finally stopped screaming and just stared at him. Harry's forehead was bleeding lightly, and Lux had some blood on her but Sirius couldn't tell if it was hers or Harry's. He quickly carried them downstairs and ran smack into Hagrid.

"We need to get Hogwarts, now!" Hagrid said gruffly.

"Apparation," Sirius asked looking up at the half giant.

"That'll work! Apparate to Dumbledore's office!" Hagrid said quickly.

"Sirius, What happened?" Dumbledore said as he stood quickly.

"Lily, James, Scar, Gone!" Sirius said dropping to his knees and setting down the kids.

"Hagrid, go get Madame Pomfery! She needs to look over the children." Dumbledore said quickly and quietly as he brought a chair over to Sirius. "What's happened?" he said as he helped Sirius into the chair.

"I don't know, I left here and went straight there. Everything was a mess, they just lay there. Lily in front of the crib, James by the door, Scar looks like she fell down the stairs. Lux was screaming as if she had been screaming for hours, and now she hasn't made a sound since. Harry just keeps staring at me. Zander keeps saying it was scary! He's 3 Dumbledore, what if he remembers it all!" Sirius rushed.

"Take them to my room, Poppy." Dumbledore said quietly as Madame Pomfrey rushed into the room.

"They look fine, Albus. Both Lux and Harry have cuts, Harry's on his forehead looks like it will scar, and so does Lux's on her wrist. We removed the memory from Aliczander but I bottled it for you. They all are sleeping now, I gave them a Dreamless Sleep Draught." Madame Pomfrey said softly as she came into the main office.

"You should get some sleep too Sirius," Dumbledore said quickly, "Arthur and Molly will be here in a while to figure things out." He added as he led Sirius toward his room.

"Thank you, Albus." Sirius said quietly as he headed into the room, kissing each of the children's heads.

When Arthur and Molly arrived, Molly tiptoed into the bedroom behind Dumbledore's office to wake up Sirius. She opened the door to find the three children sleeping peacefully but Sirius no where to be found. Finally she spotted a note on the pillow.

Albus,

I am sorry. It's Peter, it has to be! Who else had the knowledge to turn us in. No one! He knew where Frank and Ali were and turned them in, and then turned James and Lily in. I will hunt him down if it is the last thing I do. He ruined my life. Take my children to Andromeda and Ted Tonks in Ottery St. Catchpole, they'll take care of them. Andi is their godmother. And Scarlette would've wanted them to be with them. Their daughter will be coming to Hogwarts still and they can't have any more children of their own, and they deserve the family they have always dreamed about. Make sure they tell my children about me and that I loved them. They're my world, Albus!

Take care of them,

Sirius Orion Black

Ps. I love you my darling Lux! I love you my marvelous Zander.


End file.
